Once Upon A Time
by urharmony
Summary: Semma and the medieval times. Sean meets Emma and the two fall hard for another, but one thing...she's a princess. Oh, and did I tell you he's a pirate? READ! Not stupid, I promise. One of my own favorite written stories.
1. Let's Play Doctor

"Stay still" confirms a young mistress holding onto a little blonde girl who pouted and put her arms out.

The lady went around measuring her. "I want to play now" said the little girl and the mistress laughs.

"You? Play...in mud? Your father would have you hanged little one" she teased and then breaths "You know you can't play in the dirt, right Emmaliegh?"

Emmaliegh, who liked to be called Emma more just looked away. A young girl at the age of 4 should be able to play in whatever she felt like.

She hated being stuck in this stuffy castle. Her parents were never here either. She'd usually spend her days in her chamber playing with her dolls.

"Pleassseee lady Kate?" Emma put sorrow in her eyes, her long sunshine blonde hair brushed to the side, big brown eyes staring up at her, the pointy little cute nose you'd just want to kiss at the tip.

"Alright" breaths Kate and shakes her head "If you get your dress dirty little one, you're in for it" she said.

Emma nods quickly and runs out of the room wearing her gold-ish dress with great design around it.

"Emma!" calls Kate "Slow down!" she looks back at one of the guards who had a bald head and was grinning when he saw this.

He nods to Kate and goes after Emma.

Emma's bright smile cheered peasants and others up around the ocean and village. She laughed and saw other kids playing and picking flowers. Some were playing hide and seek but Emma went straight to under her favorite tree.

She giggled when the bald guard kneeled near her and placed down some toys so she could pretend to be a doctor or something.

Emma hummed as she sat on the ground and looked over at the sea, her big brown eyes had some sparkle in them-

"Who are you?!" a boy stood behind her and Emma looked over her shoulder. The gaurd went to take the boy away but Emma but hands up

"No!" she exxlaims, the guard just nods and takes a step back watching the boy with a closer eye. "I'm Emma" she smiled trying to make a friend.

The boy who looked around 5 or at the oldest 7 just stared down at her toys "Why are you playing with that?" he asks. Emma frowns not liking it herself, it wasn't very fun.

"I can't play in my dress" she grumbles. The boy gave a little smile and sat beside her.

"Then I'll play with you" he said, Emma watched the boy and felt little tingles, she kissed him on the cheek and the boy could of slapped himself for how hard he touched his cheek "Why'd you do that?" he seemed a bit disgusted. Koodies, you know?

Emma giggles getting out one of her favorite doctor toys, the little object that could hear your heart "Boys" she rolled her eyes smiling and put it up to his chest.

The guard who's name was Joey just smiled shaking his head and watching the kids play. Emma didn't...no, couldn't have many friends. This was exciting for her.

"What's your name?" Emma said listening to the boys heart, the boy was playing with one of her wooden fake knifes, pretending to be scalps. He then looked at her.

"Sean" he said. She nods and they went back to playing.

Even thought from that day Emma never saw Sean again...she'd never forget a little story he told her about the sea. The seven seas... where men called pirates liked to hunt for treasure.

Sure enough Joey stopped the story since people didn't like those stories around the town. Emma ended up forgetting about Sean but not his story. She always wondered what it was like to be a pirate.

To bad she never wondered if she and Sean were ever going to meet up again...


	2. A Pirates Life For Me?

Medieval times had the fields of gardens and grass around a large castle with many other villages and little houses for the peasants.

The ones in the castles were never to be out and if so, not good. Kings, Queens and their children were number 1 in any's eyes. Sept for the eye of a pirate.

"There are no rules for pirates like there is for peasants and royal..." drifts a blonde girl sitting on a bank with feet in her water.

"Emma" whines Darcy "Be careful" she begged "If you fall or ruin your dress in some way, you'll father will never forgive me"

Emma lift her head a bit looking as if thinking and grins looking behind her shoulder at Darcy "No, my mother is the one who never forgives about beauty" she snickers herself and Darcy makes another whining voice "Come on! It's nice out here" she looks around at the lake.

Darcy huffed and walked over "Fine, end your story and then we have to get back" she warns.

"Yeah, yeah" Emma smiled and rolled eyes as she continued "...so, the pirates have no rules but we do which I think is completely unfair. I mean...who's to say is royal or not right?"

"Sure" but Darcy ignored her and Emma gave a little stubborn look as she noticed it and Darcy gets up "Oh well Emma! Their pirates, their criminals! You think they'd follow the rules? No" she shrugs simply.

"I wonder what it'd be like to be a pirate" Emma dreamed on and heard Darcy gasp.

Darcy put hands on her hips "If anyone catches you saying that..." her eyes widen as Emma just laughed at her "Really Emma, what makes you hate royalty so much-"

"PRINCESS!" come a loud shout from behind trees and trees.

Emma huffs while bitting her tongue and glances at Darcy "Let's go find out" she got up.

Emma wore a long gold dress. The corset showed off her tanned cleavage and her hair was in long blonde waves.

Darcy bent down by the tree Emma sat near by and picked up a long black cloak and Emma put it on as they walked to the yeller.

"Sorry Joey...I was trying to have fun" Emma taunts while passing him until he grabbed her wrist pulling her back with a sad smile.

"And fun you will have, the ball is tonight remember? You're late" he said and she just looks down and he noticed she didn't really care so frowns himself. "Now straighten up Princess. Also, how many times do I have to tell you? You cannot call me Joey"

"It's your name isn't it?" giggled Emma as Darcy opened their carriage door and Joey breaths getting on the top of it and holds onto the horses ropes as they guided along the path going back to their castle.

Joey was Snakes main man. A guard. He's been in Emma's life when she was born and was more involved then her own father Snake was. But if Snake knew they had a father and daughter relationship... well, lets just say every solution for Snake was 'off with it's head'.

But her mother Spike was worse.

"Emmaleigh Simpson" Spike charged over to her in her large red corset dress, crown on top of head and face full with redness "Where have you been?"

Emma sighs as Darcy now got her point from before by the bank.

**Hey guys. So I guess it might be hard for you to picture the Degrassi cast in the medieval times so I did you a favor and did a little Manip Fanart so if you review, I'll send you the picture. **

**REVIEWS. I might not continue this without them. This story is going to waste a lot of time because I have many ideas and if I don't have many viewers there's no point right? Sorry, I'm just saying. Anyways, thanks if you liked it and all. **


	3. A Castle

**Hey, so I don't want to annoy people by sending them pictures if they don't want it, just incase so just tell me if you want it and I'll send it. Thanks guys.**

Sean Cameron was one of the most perilous and ruthless pirates of the known world. He along with his friends Craig, Spinner, Dylan, Ellie and Jay with his wrench Manny ran every port town known to the lower world.

Sean was almost 20 and already he had more money and power then he could have ever imagined

Sean had been given his ship or the "Demon" as he had named it on his sixtieth birthday from his father, who had also been a pirate on his own ship. Since Sean was born his father had been showing him the ropes on how to kill and steal and get away with it.

But he died sooner or later too, like all of Sean's family. But he was over it, he's seen death. In many ways... Sometimes he even caused it.

But that's a pirates life right? . . .

He wore black pants, his hair was up to his shoulders and curly, like Prince Charming... only in pirate clothing of a white collar v-shirt and a long black coat that folded at his wrist and stopped unbuttoned at his knees at the side. To finish it, he had brownish black boots.

"Going to get dressed up for tonight lovely?" jokes Ellie and Sean's snickers walking along his boat and passed Jay who chuckled.

Manny sat on the rail next to Jay and gave a excited look "Are we going somewhere?" she asked them and Ellie rolls eyes.

"Yeah...we're bringing you back to the Red Tub" she said, Manny was a wrench from the Red Tub, but after she met Jay, he had to keep her.

Manny gave a slight glare to then pout "I wanna go somewhere, we've been stuck on this boat for what seems forever"

Jay leaned into her "It's what pirates do" he whispered in her ear and gave her a smug look as she just smiled shaking her head.

Sean leaned on his rowing stand and lets out a long breath "She's right...I love my boat but we've been on it non stop for 6 days" he agrees then smirks nodding forward.

They all took a look and Dylan pops his head out to grin with the others "We're going there?" he asks and looks to their captain.

Sean nods.

Manny looks to Jay who seemed amused himself but she gave a look "Why? What's there that we want?" she asks.

Ellie leaned against the boat's rail to chuckle a bit "A castle?" she turns to Sean who was still grinning.

"Why? We have so much money right now" Manny whines.

"Shut her up" groans Sean steering the boat again and headed for shore, he looks to Dylan "go tell the idiots we're getting off" he demands.

Dylan nods and gets up going go the middle of the boat and down some stairs to open a door and looked in. There was Spinner and Craig shouting at another.

"You did not win, you put the 4 down in the wrong place!" yells Spinner.

"Are you calling me a cheater?!" Craig shouted back at him while his hands threw their game over the table and they both got up in rage.

Dylan rolls eyes and walks in "Yes! Yes I am" Spinner went to attack but fell on one of the game pieces, Craig bent over laughing and points at him.

"Alright!" Dylan screamed hard enough to get their attention as they stood and looked to him, he huffs nodding back outside "We're getting off" he confirms.

"Where to?" Craig got his boots back on and Spinner followed Dylan out the door.

"We stopped in River Kingdom" he said and Spinner and Craig shared a confused look and stopped in tracks as Dylan turned and blocked them

"By the way..." Dylan says "If he cheats in a game? Oh well...it's the way we play" he grins to them and goes up the stairs.

Craig let out a long breath looking to Spinner "Pirate"

"Pirate" nods Spinner and they went up.

The crew over looked a coming shore where a large kingdom was and hid their boat in a dark spot since the sun was now down. The only light was the fire around the castle. People going in it. A ball, maybe?

The crew followed the light...


	4. A Drastic 'change'

"A ball" smirks Jay "Good, I was getting hungry" he said and Manny hit his chest hard "Ow!" he rubs it and looks down at her "I meant for food!" she rolls eyes and crossed her arms "Crazy wrench" he flinches from her almost hit.

Sean laughs at them and goes to fall out of the shadows and toward the castle. Hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You're kidding right?" asks Manny and he gives a weird look, she huffs sizing him up and down "They'll know you're a pirate as soon as you step in" she confirms.

Sean looks down at his clothes and then up to his crew "Oh right" he started walking towards the little town.

Spinner gave everyone a look as they watched Sean go "Where is he going?" a couple seconds gone by and they heard a cry out. A couple bangs, then a man with only trousers come out and run passed them.

Craig laughs and Sean comes out "Are you coming?" Sean asks impatiently, they followed into the place they went and saw many clothes options.

"Oh, I get to dress like a lady for once?" Ellie says in sarcasm "This is going to be oh so fun" she shut up when Dylan threw a black dress at her.

"Just her color" Craig whispers to Spinner who cracks up beside him and they both stop as she twirled around with a harsh glare.

"Hm..." Manny looks in a tall mirror at her dress. It was dark blue and puffy below her waist. She frowns, it wasn't working for her. She put her hair to the side and put hands on hips.

Jay came behind her and looks at her in the mirror. Even if Manny was a wrench? She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. He'd kill anyone if something happened to her. He kissed her bare shoulders and she smiled softly.

"Do people honestly like wearing this?" Dylan picked up a knights gear and Sean turns.

"Wow" Ellie said impressed along with Craig and folds her arms as they sized Sean over..

"Man, you look like royalty" said Craig and then bursts out laughing "You look like a pretty boy" he let out a scream while running behind Ellie for cover of Sean's hit.

Sean grits his teeth and huffs. He wore black boots with a gold line at the top of the folded boot. His white shirt under a gold-ish white vest that was topped with a long navy coat that had silver buttons all the way up.

"I hate these people" Sean honestly said. They laugh and Sean glared at the two who started it. Spinner and Craig "You two aren't coming"

"What?" Spinner cried out "Why not?" they started to pout

"We need someone to watch the ship anyways" agrees Jay pulling Manny towards the castle and turns with a smug look "And it's not going to be me" he leaves.

Sean slowly followed them towards the castle and looks up at it until he got in.

Ellie turns to Dylan who breaths and nods "Dresses weren't your thing anyways" he jokes and she left following Craig and Spinner.

Dylan also...entered the castle.

**You know the drill. Reviews please and thank you. I think the next chapters are going to become harder. Have any idea on how Sean's going to kidnap Emma? **


	5. Dance With Me

Spinner, Sean, Jay, Craig and Manny moved slowly over to the castle, music sounding from the inside and gaurds standing on the out.

"How do we get in?" Craig whispers to his friends.

Sean looks around and nods to Spinner "Come on Spin, we'll take the back. Manny, Craig...pretend you're a couple and Jay is your guard or something..." he said.

Jay gave a look "Why am I the guard?" he asks but Sean ignored leaving with Spinner.

"Cause I look better and more royal" Craig replied with a smug smile and took Manny's hand walking to the bridge and to the doors.

"Royal my ass" Jay snickers and follows them in.

Wow.

The guards actually fell for it. And was the place huge, or what?

The height of the building was giant. It had white walls with candles around and knight statues around the walls, people dancing in the middle.

Their was a royal band near the back and the royal chairs at the front.

Some girl was sitting at the piano playing it in a corner and everything looked so proper.

They passed a bunch of girls who looked over checking them out, Jay noticed as well as Craig and Manny that there dresses made their butts look huge and their waist was gone.

Some people were even wearing masks. Right, a masked ball. Should of guessed...

Manny passed another women with the odd dresses and looks to Craig and Jay "Can she breath?" she taunts and they all shared a laugh.

Jay looks around for Sean and Spinner and noticed them sneak in from behind a red curtain. Good, everything was going well.

"Dance with me" Manny smiled to Jay as faster music went on instead of slow classic.

Jay smirks down at his girl "Go dance with Mannings" even Craig had a laugh and started to walk away. Jay went to leave and Manny pulled his hand back.

She pouted her bottom lip as he turned back to her and smiled wrapping arms around her.

**Okay, so start reviewing, I really need to know if I should go on or not. Thanks guys, a lot. Hope you did like this.**


	6. It Aches In Every Bone

Emma was in her room wearing a black corset with her panties and the string that held them up, she sat on the edge of her bed grooming her hair.

Her father yelled 4 times already at her to get ready for the ball but she just couldn't do it, she didn't want to go.

She saw the door open and gasped getting up.

"Princess" grinned Prince Matthew. Matt Orlander. Matt, the close friends and family would call him. Emma glared hard at him.

"Get out!" She pointed at the door trying to cover up a bit by folding her arms.

He just grins coming closer until she was backed up against one of the poles on her bed and couldn't move anymore because he was blocking her.

"Why?" he taunts "We're going to see a lot of another after this following week" he confirms and she grits her teeth.

"I'll never marry you, Matthew" she bitters.

"Really?" Matt laughs and grabs her roughly. Her screams not sounded.

"Let go!" Emma yelled, it went like this day after day.

He in her room.

He hurting her.

She doing whatever the man told her to... her letting him do whatever he wanted to.

"Please..." Emma cried a little as he grabbed her under him, on the bed "Not again..." she let a tear slip.

"Why not, Princess?" after he said it, she hated that name, despised it actually. "Your completely out of debt to the virginity now..." he caressed his finger down her cleavage, in the middle where the space was.

Emma swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"It won't hurt anymore" he whispered in her ear and Emma shuddered but slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He ripped open her corset and held her breasts firmly.

"God..." he breaths heavily "Your so beautiful, everyone falls for your beauty Princess" he whispers and starts kissing up her neck.

Emma could feel his hand slip between her legs and rub up her thigh to her entrance. "O god..." she gasped.

Moments later Matt laid over her, thrusting his member inside her as her mouth dropped, clenching the bed sheets. "AH!" she screamed.

"Mmm Yeah" he thrusts harder and Emma let another tear drop and wrapped her legs around his waist.

During all the times he did this to her... She developed the knowledge of how to make the pain go away.

Matt clenched her hair and kissed her hard. Emma pulled away in complete horror feeling her climax coming on "No!" she yells.

...she hated this part. She'd actually come with this horrible man. "O0oh!" she yelled out.

Matt thrusts harder with her naked tiny body underneath him and his orgasm shot out. Emma had to admit though, out of all princes, Matt was the richest and nicest.

If that was hard to believe.

But it's not like she wouldn't punish herself for this. She hated this. She'd do anything to get out of this. Like, not eating. But her father found out about that. And it's not like self abuse was in it either, guards were always near.

So she made the sex more painful... it was the only way out.

...or maybe there was another?

Below them was the sound of music from the ball and Matt stood up "See you down there... princess" he smirks and put his pants up, heading to the door.

Emma sat in her bed, covers wrapped around her as she curled into a ball and began to cry.

"Emmaliegh?" Darcy knocked on the door...

**REVIEWS. How did you like that one?**


	7. We Might As Well Be Strangers

Meanwhile with Sean and Spinner:

"Alright, now what?" questions Spinner looking to Sean "Should we bolt and go find some bedrooms? Steal some stuff" he grinned.

"No better" Sean jokes "Let's join the party"

"Sarcasm, right?" Spinner huffs never understanding "Should of just stayed at the boat" he whines.

Sean rolled his eyes "Play it normal for now. When someone starts a speech, then we'll go look around" Spinner nods.

IN THE BACK ROOM:

"You look great" Darcy told Emma who gives a slight frown looking in the mirror.

Her hair was straight, very long and shiny.

She wore a strapless red corset dress that puffed out amazingly after her hips.

She had her diamond Tierra in her hair and her straps from the corset tied at the back showing off her tanned shoulders and back as well.

"Sure" Emma just said not really caring and turns to her friend "Let's just get this over with, huh?" she smiled a bit and Darcy walked beside her toward the ball.

Darcy knew all about Matt. She also knew Emma was in shock from it all, that's why she wasn't so scared anymore. It became a drill to Matt now.

She wished Emma could get away.

Doors opened and tons of eyes went on her. One specific stood by her father grinning madly and staring right at Emma.

Matthew.

Emma puts her head down and dodges some greetings and goes to look for a hiding spot. She looked around.

No one was following her. Good, oh no. Wait, damn...Matthew was no looking for her.

Emma walked faster picking up her dress a bit and squeezed through the dancing people, she saw the back with a red curtain.

She ran to it and pulled the curtain out a bit to walk into what whatever was there. Before turning to check the place out. She peeked out and saw the Matt was at a loss and had no clue where she was.

"Having fun?" Sean stood beside her and she gasps turning around to yell and bump right into him, both falling to the ground.

Sean laid on top of Emma, well...the blonde stranger. She panted under him staring right up, who was he?

He was gorgeous! And she was beautiful to him.

Sean didn't know where the question came from but it slipped from his mouth. "Are you okay?" he asks and Emma looks up beyond him.

"Kind of...I can't breath" she confirms and he looks around her.

"Why not?" he asked a bit afraid of what to do and she let out a tiny laugh.

"Your still lying on me" she said.

Sean didn't even know where his laugh came from. He didn't even know he could do that. "Right..." he stands and even helps her up.

Emma brushed her dress off and looked around, it was a classic room. A bit darker than her chambers with fuzzy furniture around and a desk. Some books as well. Possibly her fathers office?

"So...who are we hiding from?" Sean jokes and Emma let out a soft smile.

She liked this stranger already...

**Reviews. Can't update without them guys. Hehe. Muahahah. SO yeah! Review! Cause I love them, and I hope you loved this chapter as well as this story so far. What do you want to happen? **


	8. Don't Want You To Go

Emma leaned on a wall and opened the curtain from in front of her "Him" she states pointing a little finger over somewhere at Matt.

Sean put his head beside Emma's and peeked out as well "Hmph, he seems...decent" he heard Emma's snicker and smiles himself a bit "Daddy's boy?"

"Vaguely. Alone. Parents died when he was younger, he has no friends" Emma explains, Sean having his head hung over a bit could sence her vanilla smell and was craving it. Emma turns and Sean takes a step back "I can tell why"

"Who is he to you?" Sean asked as Emma raised an eyebrow, how was she to explain that one?

They both ended up sitting on a big red couch and she smiled over at him "Do you ever...I don't know... wish you didn't live in something like a palace?" she wondered off and he stared closer at her.

"What do you mean?" he questions and pretends to think "Like...likes a pirate lives maybe? Freely. Not stuffed up in this strict castle with demands and requests" he says.

Emma stared into his blue eyes. Wow, that was exactly what she had in mind. This guy was good... he was also very gorgeous! Emma looked away thinking she was staring to long and then nods "Yeah, like a pirate. Or even...I don't know." she shook her head.

Anything outside the castle pretty much summed it up. Which she didn't know was she more than grabbed Sean's attention now.

"What's your name?" Sean said quietly as Emma's big brown eyes looked at him softly and smiled a little, both hearts skipping.

"Emma" she confirms.

"Sean." he states.

The two nod at another still smiling and they were cut off by any more words when Joey's announcments were heard "...I repeat, the Princess is missing. If Emmaleigh is around here somewhere, come now. Or we get the guards..."

Sean raised an eyebrow and then looked to Emma, he looked her over. She did look more than just pretty. Had to be more to her, was...no, she couldn't be. She was so down to earth "Are you the Emmaleigh?"

She gave him a small smile "One and only" she confirms and he had to chuckle. God, his voice was so husky.

"I'm in a room, talking to a princess..." he says and she nods to simply shrug. He stood up and helped her too. "Why aren't you out there...you should go. Their getting the guards" he teased and Emma scoffs.

"I know" she said. "But all I'm here to do is make Dad look good and dance with 'Matthew', ugh" she mocked the name and Sean grins.

"Don't like him?" he asks and she shakes her head 'no' "So...dance with me" he confirms. Her heart rate went faster and he gently took her hand in his...why was he so kind and gentle with her?

"You'd be shot on the spot if they saw you touching me" she said with a little smirk as soon as he let go and her laugh hung in his ears. The announcement went on again and Emma huffed madly "I gotta go"

Sean looked a little sad but nods, he understood. He watched the beautiful goddess turn away from him and looks down, she then stopped and bit on her lip.

She quickly turned and cupped his face giving him a quick kiss but such a soft one to make the moment right. He closed his eyes feeling the sparks and so did she for her to pull away and smile happily going back into the party.

Sean opened his eyes and bluntly stood there wondering what just happened. He couldn't help but feel light headed and in that instant he knew he was in love with her.

In love with a Princess...

And to her, with out knowing who he really was...was in love too. In love with a pirate.

_But in your arms_

_I'd rather stay_

_you might just turn into something I like_

_I want to dream about_

_someone I can't live without_


End file.
